


Intoxication

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Ficlet, M/M, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's drowning his regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/gifts).



It's been too long, Charlie thinks. Not that it's been all _that_ long, not really. Less than a month. And if he considers that a good two weeks of that were taken up by dealing with one of the female Longhorns who had developed a most inappropriate interest in a donkey, it's only been, what, ten days?

So, ten days, if he's being fair. He doesn't want to be fair. He wants to be fucked, is what. By Viktor, who disappeared on him when Charlie didn't want to do a post-mortem on what Viktor apparently considered their relationship, even though they'd both agreed to begin with that this was supposed to be strictly about the physical side of things.

And the physical... well, it's brilliant. _Was_ brilliant, Charlie corrects himself. He orders another drink and sits looking at it when it comes, tracing patterns in the liquor spilled on the tabletop. This is the bar where they first got together. But that's not why he's here; he's been coming here for years, it's not as if there are a lot of places where it's particularly safe for someone who is both a wizard and – well, bent, to go to find those with similar inclinations.

Viktor had to be even more cautious than Charlie, being a household name and all. So why did he want to make it serious? He had more to lose if they were careless. Charlie curses steadily, monotonously, to himself as he slams back the drink and orders another one. Viktor was the one who introduced him to slivovitz, too. Charlie's eyes water as he swallows. Is this his eighth? He's lost count, and he is just aware enough to realize that if he doesn't know, he should stop drinking, should go back to the dragon preserve and sleep.

It's not safe to Apparate, he realizes that too, and resigns himself to a long cold walk. He'll be only half-sober by the time he reaches his bed, so at least the evening won't have been totally wasted, he thinks. He'll be only half-sober, but that will be enough to see Viktor sprawled on his bed – he's never changed the privacy wards, and Viktor knows him well enough to guess that – and enough to decide that with sex this good, maybe it's worth thinking about being serious, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for snegurochka_lee, at the request of florahart, who suggested Charlie, prompt "post-mortem," and reminded me that her Charlie is Not Straight.


End file.
